Bonds of Love
by Star Le Faith
Summary: When Draco gets his hands on Lily Potter's diary, mayhem swirls through the school of Hogwarts. But what's stronger, Draco's mischief or a mother's love...
1. Challenges

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters don't belong to me. They are all J. K. Rowling's.

Author's Note: Okay, this was originally a school assignment, but I decided to put it up here since it's one of my best pieces. Enjoy!

"Astronomy, astronomy, astronomy!" Triumphantly, Draco Malfoy pulled the thick, dust- covered book from the shelves of Hogwarts library. Opening it, he frowned suddenly.

"What's this?" he wondered, pulling a white, leather bound book from the hollow insides. "Lilly Potter's Diary." He read the circular, gold script inscribed neatly on the front of the book. He cackled wickedly, imagining the cruel tricks he could play on 'Potter' with his mum's private thoughts.

Leaving the library, ignoring the stares of the librarian, Malfoy, walked along the corridors, his lips turned up in a sneer, his feet moving in a bounce. So absorbed was he in his thoughts, that he took a wrong turn, it's very simple to get lost in Hogwart's turning, twisting halls, and ended up in an unfamiliar place.

"Drat." He muttered, feeling his way around the shady hall. His hand hit a wobbly stone and he jumped back as a door opened slowly. "A hidden door." He whispered, grinning. "Nice."

He walked in, and set the diary on a boulder sitting calmly in the center of the room. Walking out, he bounced away, making sure to brand the location in his mind. _Time to get Potter._ He thought.

Encountering his target in the hallways, Malfoy sneered at him.

"Potter. Over here, Potter."

"What do you want Malfoy." Harry asked impatiently.

Still smirking, Malfoy explained the diary. "And I'll give you the weekend. If you can't find the diary by then, I'll take it to Rita Skeeter!" He exclaimed, before walking away in satisfaction.

"Guys!" Harry cried distressed. "What'll we do?"

"Okay," Ron declared, taking charge. "First, we need to organize search parties." Soon, they had gathered a large group of students, all eager to help recover the lost diary. "Everyone, search everywhere, in all the classrooms and rooms. Take your wands with you." Ron said. And with that, the search for Lily Potter's diary began.


	2. Findings

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters do not belong to me. Rather, J. K. Rowling has complete lease over them.

Author's Note: I'm obbsessed with these, I just have to have one every time... Anyway, I thought I'd give some more background over the origins of this story. At my school, we have Harry Potter Day, and it's a sort of treasure hunt thing. We split into groups and use clues anda map to get parts of an answer. The day before, in Language Arts (we have a 2- block period for L.A), we read a story about Malfoy and finding the diary, namely my Ch 1, and we answer the question ofwhere the diary is, during the hunt. Then we have to write a continuation of the story we read and turn that in... for a grade. I got an A. So, I finally decided to post my story up here. It's kinda old, but, still, it's one of my better pieces. And, I remade the first chapter. I'm taking up tons of space here, so, enjoy!

Gaggles of students broke off and began combing the school. A bell rang, signaling supper, but Harry, being so insistent on finding the diary, barely acknowledged it. While other students fled to the Great Hall, the relentless trio moved away, in search of hidden unknown rooms.

Malfoy, among the throng of hungry students, whispered in a mocking, malicious voice " Rita Skeeter with your mum's private diary."

Seething with anger and hurt, Harry turned to us. "Well! Where should we head to?"

"Think!" I cried. "Wherever could he have hidden a diary?"

"If I was him," Ron began grimly. "I would hide it in a place that needed a password to get in."

"The Slytherin Common Room!" we cried in unison.

"Let's go." Harry said confidently.

"But," I replied logically. "How are we to get in? The only password we know is for Gryffindor."

Impatiently Harry said, "Guess! Come on, we're wasting time."

The three headed away in search of the Slytherin "dungeons". Little did they know that a single pair of menacing eyes was watching their retreating backs, and had heard their every word. "The exact opposite Potter." He sneered. "The exact opposite."

* * *

Hours later, Ron and I were tired and had nearly lost hope. Yet, Harry was full of gusto and confidence, spurred on by the protectiveness he felt toward his mother. 

"Harry, mate, we've been everywhere! I'm hungry…" Ron moaned.

"No!" he insisted. "I can't let Rita Skeeter have any more information about me." This is for everyone's own good. Hermione agrees with me. Right, Hermione." Harry turned expectantly to me, while Ron begged me with pleading eyes.

Caught in the center I stammered, "Well… I guess." I finished lamely.

"Fine!" Ron scoffed. "We can search another room. But then, I'm turning in."

They started away, tiredly. But, after poking in every crack, searching in every book; the diary of Lilly Potter was yet to be found. "All right." Ron said cheerfully. "Let's go see if I can scrounge up some kippers or something."

"No…" Harry replied hesitantly.

"Harry! You promised." I argued feebly.

"I know." Harry said dismally. "But, but, well, there's this feeling in the room."

"What feeling?" I queried.

"It's hard to explain." He turned to me. "It's something warm, yet so… distant."

"Probably a draft of warm air that's coming from around that bookshelf you're standing by. Now, can we eat?" Ron interrupted impatiently.

Distressed, I turned to Ron. "You know, we would also be able to hear a breeze." I explained logically. "It's something else. It has to be."

Harry stepped toward the bookshelf, seeming hypnotized.

"Harry?" Ron and I asked together.

Without a word, he beckoned to us. Having been friends since first year, we followed him. He stroked the wall beside the shelf. A shimmer of pink light melted the wall into a solid oak door, much like the ones of the Great Hall.

"Harry…" I breathed. "Is this it?" He nodded slowly.

Author's Note 2: Yeah... cliffhanger! Okay, we got a lot in this chapter and there's only about... four chapters total, so, no need to wait!

RR: MionePotterU, thanks for the review. Yeah, I guess a search party for a diary is kinda funny, but, that's how it was on the original thing, so, why change? You're a fan of Harry/Hermione, right? Sorry, no romance in here, except for the love between Harry and Lily Potter. Mother/Son, that's it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Attempts

Disclaimer: No mine. J.K Rowling's Get the picture?

Author's Note: I'm a perfectionist. I have to have an Author's Note on every single chapter I put up! It's aggravating! Okay, lets see... well, first off, forgive any mistakes I made with the magic spells. It's been a while since I read Harry Potter, so, I'm a bit rusty. On with the story!

"Good job." Ron said curtly. "Now let's open it and get that diary out of there."

Ron grabbed the doorknob and turned it furiously. It refused to budge. I wrinkled my nose. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

Filled with agitation, Ron took the knob and said, "Let's open this door. Weasley style." I was given the horrific image of Fred and George, Ron's older brothers, whacking away at the door with a jackhammer. And from the crazed glint in Ron's eyes, I could tell I was not far off.

"Ron" I blurted, but he was already kicking and swinging the knob around furiously. 'Oh, great." I thought before resigning myself to settling back and watching. After just minutes of Ron's pitiful grunting and muggle- like ways of opening a door, he pulled away, defeated. 'Good god, we need to find that diary and Ron had the first attempt. We're doomed.'

"Smooth, Ron." I joked.

"You think you can do it? Because it's, like, locked."

I grinned. "That's why it's time to put those Charm lessons to use."

Whipping out my wand, I pointed it at the door as menacingly as I could and cried, "Alohamora!" Full of confidence I grabbed the knob and flicked my wrist. The knob, stubbornly, refused to budge. Lava of anger and impatience ran through my body. All confidence zapped, I turned around spells in my head; upon coming to the fire spell I had once used on Professor Snape, my immediate reaction was, 'Oh! Maybe I can **burn** the door.' With a vivacious grin, I set to work with the fancy flicks and twists of the wrist that involved the spell. Yet, as the, normally, effective words of the spell came out of my mouth, the flicker of a flame died as it touched the door. Appalled, I stepped back, not willing to try any difficult spell, for fear of backfires.

"And the renowned fame of Hermione Granger's magic fails to penetrate the barriers of 'the hidden hallway'." Ron joked.

"Hey!" I snapped. "At least I remembered that I was a witch, unlike you with being a wizard. And do you even know what penetrate means?" I felt surprised by my snappish remark.

"Tou-"

"Guys!" Harry yelled, interrupting Ron in the middle of **his **petulant retort. "That diary needs to be found, and we're not getting anything done by arguing. It's my turn."

Flabbergasted at his true determination, Ron and I slowly stepped back, revealing a clear path to the door.

"Good luck, mate." Ron said solemnly. "You'll need it."


	4. Successes

Disclaimer: Not mine. J. K Rowlings. Okay?

Author's Note: Well, that's the end of this story! Wow, my first completed story (not counting stand-alones), I'm impressed! So... enjoy! And review!

With a slight twitch in his otherwise calm and collected appearance, Harry approached the entranceway to the hidden hallway. Feeling an icicle of uneasiness replace the hotheaded lava that was there just minutes ago, I began wracking my head for spells that just might enable me to open the door.

My search coming up empty I inspected the progress Harry had made. Ron was ogling the door with a hopeful expression. I believed he was thinking about how the sooner the door opened, the sooner he could eat. 'Seriously, Ron, is your stomach all you care about now?' It was a random question that I suppose will never be answered. Now, Harry, on the other hand, was, too, staring at the door. But with a look of determination and… was that love mixed in under that concentration? Yes, slowly a glimmer of light began surrounding him. Ron and I watched, amazed at the power that was generating from our friend. The pink glow merged with a delicate light, seeping from underneath the oaken gate. The door was encased in the pale icy glimmering and a low creak signaled the opening of a door long closed.

"Is this… What did you just do?" my breathy question did not receive a reply. Stone silent, Harry stared at the tunnel, unlit by any torches or lanterns. "Lumos." I muttered, as I whipped out my wand. A faint sparkle was lit at the end of my wand, and I heard Ron do the same. We ventured further into the tunnel, waving our wands around for expanded lighted area. Harry pushed farther, ignoring the cracks and crevices Ron and I searched.

"Harry!" I cried nervously, as he walked off into the darkness, disappearing from sight. "Harry, please! We haven't finished searching this area yet." A sudden spark of light soothed my worries. Leaving Ron to explore the wall, I caught up to Harry.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as we slipped through a narrow tunnel.

He turned, surprised, to me, like he had just noticed my presence, "No…" he murmured slowly, as if he had just learnt the English language.

"Harry, are you bonded with your mother somehow? Not just by blood." I cried out, speaking before the thought left my head.

Somewhat baffled, he stared at me, questioningly. I gulped nervously and opened my mouth to apologize profusely for my arbitrary question and explain what I meant. But, at that very moment, a warm glow seeped through the miniscule hallway we stood in. Transfixed, I could only stare as a white, leather-bound diary came into sight. Inscribed in gold letters were: Lilly Potter's Diary.

"Harry!" I squealed. "We found it! Ron! Get over here." I yelled for Ron as Harry stared, dumbfounded, at the beautiful journal that belonged to his mother.

" What's wrong?" Ron cried as he skidded to a stop beside me.

"Nothing's wrong! Everything's absolutely perfect."

Noticing the journal that sat calmly in a large hole in the wall, Ron whistled, impressed. "Good job! Now can we get out of here?"

Harry reached forward and picked up the diary as if it was a precious gem. And it was, to him. No amount of gold or jewels was as dear as a memory of his parents. "Let's go back." He said finally, a shine of hope in his eyes. My heart danced a joyous jig as I watched the happiness and love return back to his once grave and serious eyes.

"Yeah." We all agreed.

As we walked away from the hallway, I knew that the one thought on everyone's mind was, 'We did it… together.' And perhaps Ron was wondering about apple pie.

Author's Note 2: Yeah, I know the story could have ended on a more series note, but I needed a little humor in this story! Well, thanks to all my reviewers... this story wouldn't have its last chapter if not for you.

RR! **M**, so what if this story sucks. You also suck if you can't find it in you to be moderately nice. But, since I'm nice, I'll say it nicely... "Not meaning to be rude, but you suck." Happy? **Ali**, thanks so much for the review! It was pretty much thanks to that that I put this last chpater up here. Thanks, hope you liked it, somewhat, at least!


End file.
